Within the field of antennas, patch antennas are a relatively recent innovation seeing steadfast development. Patch antennas have become a more common means of communication due to their low-cost and dimension controlled construction. Typically, a patch antenna or a micro-strip antenna is a type of printed antenna having a conductive patch with transmission line feeds backed by a ground plane. As feed methods have enhanced the antenna's bandwidth, patch antennas have seen more widespread use as a type of dual polarized antenna. The communication industry generally utilizes dual polarized antennas to double the potential communication capacity of a single antenna. Dual polarized antennas achieve this increased capacity due to the orthogonal polarization of two ports on the antenna rather than one.